Zootopia: Meeting the Parents
by soulripper13
Summary: For the past couple of months, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde have been working together on the Police force. Being on a team and considering everything they've been through it makes sense they would develop feelings for each other. Judy decides to tell her parents about her ZPD partner Nick, ...well except for the fact they're dating
1. Good Morning

It was a Saturday Morning as an alarm clock was tickling softly. the apartment room belonged to Officer Nicholas Wilde, who was laying in his bed snoring. The clock struck 6 AM sharp as it started ringing. This pulled the cop out of sleep as he covered his ears. The hammer hitting the bells awoke him. Nick mover the covers revealing the girl laying next to him. They both shot up.

"Nick, It's Saturday, we're off work" Judy replied rubbing her eyes which were crusted as she let out a small yawn. Nick reached for the clock shutting the alarm off.

"Sorry Carrots, you can go back to sleep if you want" Nick offered as Judy just cuddled up to him, rubbing her cheek into his bare chest closing her eyes.

"I'm so tired from last night" Judy replied dozing off as Nick recalled the events. It was a Friday evening when the two got off work. Judy and Him and began dating in secret. it started a few months after Nick graduated and the two started working together. I was small things at first, small gifts like candies. the two tried their hardest not to broadcast it but they both gratefully enjoyed what they had together.

That Friday the two were on their way back from work when Nick offered to have Judy over for dinner. after thinking it over Judy agreed, the idea of Nick cooking a meal for her instead of getting something on the way back was a deal-maker. the two left the red convertible belonging to Nick walking into the apartment complex. the two made their way to Nick apartment, which was in the same complex as Judy, he used his first paycheck to buy a cheap apartment near her. the two carpooled to work every day, they worked together. Both Nick and Judy understood there was something between them, so logically they would give dating a try.

The only factor against this was their species Since Judy was a rabbit and Nick was a fox it seemed weird for them to be dating so they kept it on the down-low. there was a rumor around the station about the two but the others didn't seem worried or too interested, Not even Chief Bogo. The way everyone saw it, Judy and Nick were a symbiotic team. the two partners worked so well together. and as long as they were not letting their affection get in the way of their work, no one saw a problem.

Nick was browning some Veggie stir fry, reaching for the sauce squirting a dab into the pan of food, making a sizzling sound. Nick ran the spatula through the noodles. aroma the food gave off was heavenly as he began dicing vegetables on a chopping block, sliding the mixture into the pan.

"Smells great" Judy complemented setting on the sofa in front of the TV flipping channels as she heard Nick chopping. she knew this was going to be better than the microwave dinners she usually made, Unlike Nick's apartment Judy's didn't have a stove as a result of being smaller. Nick's apartment consisted of a living room/kitchen a bedroom and a bathroom, about twice the size of Judy's living quarters. Nick finished the food splitting in on two paper plates. Turning off the stove he walked to Judy setting the paper plated on the coffee table.

"Dinner is served," Nick said formally as Judy reached for her plastic fork tasting the dish, letting out a pleasurable sound. the two sat there watching an action movie. Judy leaned on Nick as he rubbed her back as she smiled facing Nick. Nick could tell something was up as she placed her lips on him in a kiss. Nick was shocked but not complaining. feeling his tongue slide down her throat he did the same before she pinned him on the sofa.

Since that night the two always spent Friday night through Saturday morning at Nick's, it was a small romantic tradition they had. She would come over. he would make her stir-fry, the would watch a movie form Nick's DVD collection. halfway through they would start to snuggle. afterward, they would head back to Nick's bedroom for some passionate sex until the two fell asleep in each other's embrace. then Saturday morning Nick would make them his signature Wildeberry pancakes. between Nick's family recipe and the berries from Judy's family farm, they were the best pancakes either of them have ever tasted. that was their weekend routine.

Nick just laid in bed with Judy pressed into him, her warm body as he scratched the back of her head,

"How's my cute widdle bunny" Nick teased as Judy just kept nuzzling his chest. usually, she'd get pissed with the "C-word" but not under this circumstance.

"Do you really have to use that word, you know it makes me feel" Judy replied as Nick smirked.  
"But it's true, I'm not saying it makes you any less awesome" Nick replied as Judy blushed.

"You're my little bunny badass with a cute ass" Nick replied putting his paw on her rear as Judy turned her eyes open wide, locking lips with two just laid there cuddling until 10.

"I'm gonna get started on Breakfast," Nick said moving the sheets as Judy Stretched.

"I'm gonna take a shower, I reek of fox sweat and lubricant" Judy replied getting out of bed stretching, wearing only a pair of white panties.

"Sore, I figured you'd be used to it by now" Nick replied as Judy smirked.

"I'm not the one cried during our first night together. Judy teased with a sense of pride as Nick remembered that night.

"A. How you have _that_ much stamina, I'll never know, B. you are small and _extremely_ tight, and C. You cried too, maybe not as much as me but you still cried" Nick replied patting her cheek getting up as the two went their separate walked to the kitchen in his boxer shorts. Nick opened the fridge getting them stuff to make Pancake batter. Nick mixed up the bowl of batter dropping spots onto a hot skillet.

In the bathroom, Judy slid her panties down her leg kicking them to the side. she reached for the water as it poured over her grey fur. she reached her a scrub brush washing herself, she felt extremely satisfied with her relationship with Nick, it was clear to them she was the dominant partner, not only as in their work in their romance as well. Judy remembered something her mother once said and that a Bunny is most powerful when she's aroused. She never thought much of it but in time realized what she meant when she got involved with Nick. Even Nick with all his self-pride admitted to Judy's face once she was the best partner he'd ever had...to her face.

"Judy felt great pride in herself whenever Nick acknowledged she was superior to him, in anything. Judy rinsed her fur. But she did not care about competition. she genuinely loved Nick, though they did not always see eye to eye, He was always there for her when she needed him, and she knew she would be where she was without him. Nicholas Wilde was the most honest, loyal trustworthy mammal she'd ever known. There was no one else she even considered sharing a bed with. Judy got out of the shower drying off as she reached for her clothes as Carrot phone was ringing.

Judy flipped it over, seeing her parents. the two buttons flashed, Judy would never hang up on her parents, but she just got out of the shower. She touched a button on the top left was the message "Muzzlechat Deactivated" was displayed and pressed the green button.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad" Judy called in her usual happy attitude

"Hey, Sweetie, where is the video?" Bonnie Hopps asked

"Maybe we did something wrong?" Stu asked as Judy was hearing her parents conversate. Her family wasn't tech-savvy, In fact, the only reason they had a smartphone was to check on her in the city.

"Actually I turned it off, I just got out of the shower and I'm not really decent" Judy explained as her parents breathed in relief.

"Just doing our weekly check-in" Stu stated as the three of them had their weekly conversation.

"So you're doing alright Jude "Stu asked as Judy smiled.

"Everythings Great Dad, You don't need to worry about me so much, I'm a grown doe" Judy replied proudly.

"We Know, we just worry, you're a small single Doe in the biggest city in the world, It can be scary" Bonnie replied as Judy sighed.

"I Know you two worry, and I appreciate that two care so much but I can handle myself" Judy replied having her conversation with her parents

Nick flicked the berries into the batter as the pancakes were browning. as they sat on the plate. Nick reached for the powdered sugar, sprinkling the white powder on the cakes and drizzling a light stream of syrup on them. Nick cleared the leftover stir fry and set the pancakes on the coffee table waiting as Judy left the bathroom wearing her clothes from yesterday.

"Breakfast is ready," Nick said putting a huge smile on Judy's smile as they sat down as and began eating


	2. Reflections

The Two were sitting down. Nick looked over to Judy, whose was poking the pancakes with her fork.

"Something on your mind Carrots?" Nick asked seeing her face down. she looked up at Nick smiling.

"I'm fine Nick, I've just been thinking" Judy replied cutting her pancake with her fork stabbing her fork through the soft cake.

"About what?" Nick asked taking a sip of his orange juice as Judy sighed.

"My parents called to check on me, they still think I'm single" Judy admitted as Nick set his glass down.

"You haven't told them about us?" Nick stated as Judy looked at him almost dropping her fork

"No, I don't know exactly how to tell them, they don't even know about you are a fox" Judy replied as Nick looked at her setting down his glass.

"You have to tell them eventually" Nick responded trying to be the voice of reason, they couldn't keep their relationship secret forever, people at the station were starting to talk about them.

"If they find out and you didn't tell them, you'll never live it down" Nick added as Judy acknowledged that.

"I would love nothing more than to tell them about you, you're amazing, but I don't know how" Judy admitted in a state of defeat which surprised Nick. Judy rarely admitted defeat, but he could tell this was a big deal for her.

"What if it wasn't as your boyfriend?"Nick stated wiping his mouth with a napkin as Judy raised her ears.

'Why not introduce them to me as your friend in the ZPD" Nick stated as Judy thought it over.

"I'd feel bad lying to them" Judy replied, strongly against lying to her parents as Nick put his napkin on the plate and his hands behind his back.

"Aren't you lying to them right now" Nick called her out as Judy blushed.

"NO, I'm... just not telling them" Judy replied as Nick sipped his juice.

"It's called Bending the truth, don't lie to them, just work the truth to sound more appealing, I learned that in the hustling business," Nick informed as Judy clenched her paws.

"You're right Nick, I can do this, I have to face this" Judy replied as Nick smiled.

"There's my bunny" Nick smiled at Judy, seeing the bunny come alive with energy.

"Thank you, Nick, I Think you'll like Bunnyburrow" she replied as Nick rubbed his neck standing still.

"Nick" Judy stated moving her paw in front of his eyes.

"Sorry Judy, I was just imaging 300 tasers hitting me" Nick joked as Judy pouted.

"That was in bad taste, though it might be possible, some of my siblings aren't as acceptant of foxes" Judy replied.

"I thought your folks were in business with that bully of your, what's his name Gary" Nick stated.

"Gideon, and he's a country fox, my family knows him, they would be less likely to trust a city fox" Judy explained.

"How about bring them to my place to meet, but tell them in advance, you probably don't want to surprise them" Nick stated.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best," Nick thought picking up his pale as he walked over to Judy taking the empty plate stacking them.

"I'm gonna call my parents" Judy stated as Nick placed the dishes in the sink.

"Wait you're inviting over right now?" Nick asked washing the dishes as Judy smirked.

"Of course not, But making plans in advance never hurts, I'll be in the hall making the call, see you later Nick" Judy replied

"See you Carrots, I'm gonna take a shower" Nick stated seeing Judy leaving the apartment.

Nick headed to the showers getting undressed. His belly was full, he had an amazing apartment and an amazing friend. Before Nick met Judy he was the basic stereotype of a fox, he was a silver-tongued con. so why did Judy ever want his help, that question taunted Nick for so long. for anyone who could help her...why Him. In the beginning, he was more a hindrance than a help, But Judy never sent him away. when She gave her speech it nearly broke him.

Nick wanted so hard to believe Judy was different, but it seemed she was just as judgemental as the rest of her species, she was just better at hiding it, or she was in denial. When she managed to find him, he assumed she first wanted to use him, but when she apologized and started crying. Nick could tell she was sincere. Nick could tell a scam and Judy's tears were not a scam, at that moment she was different.

Judy's paws were trembling. this would be a big event.

 _"I'm going to do this,"_ the rabbit said to herself turning her phone on. she pushed the contact button scrolling through the list coming to the picture of her parents. Judy turned muzzle chat on then pressed the call button to hear a ringtone.

"Oh Hey Judy" Bonnie responded picking up.

"Oh hey Mom, where's dad?" Judy asked as Bonnie looked at a window.

"Out fixing his tractor, I'll tell him you called" Bonnie replied as Judy smiled.

"Actually...I was wondering if I could show you two around the city sometime, introducing you two my partner on the ZPD, get some lunch" Judy replied as Bonnie showed a nervous look.

"Wow, I mean... The City, It's just so Big... I don't know" Bonnie replied showing her timidness as Judy smiled at her mother.

"It's Okay, you can talk it over with Dad, I just thought I'd invite you two over, It's okay if you can't make it" Judy replied.

"Well, I'll talk it over with your father, and We'll call you back," Bonnie said as Judy smiled.

"Love you, mom, bye," Judy said pressing the red button putting the phone in her pocket. She headed downstairs. a nice walk sounded pleasant to Judy. it would allow her to clear her mind. Downtown Zootopia was pleasant in the afternoon as Judy left her complex smelling the air. It was a sunny day and it was warm.

Judy walked along the sidewalk, enjoying her day off. Judy reached into her pocket pulling an MP3 player with a set of earbuds wrapped around it. Judy placed the rubber tips into her ears and inserted the plug into her device. Judy turned on her player, pressing the shuffle button.

Judy always walked around the district on Saturday to keep her in shape, usually, she would jog but she just showered and did not want to get sweaty. the music started playing. it was fast-paced rock song that Judy fast-walked along to. she waved to the animals that crossed her path. the walk was decent exercise.

As Judy walked she reflected on her time in the city. In that time she can say she has grown. she was always optimistic about the city, dreaming about since she could remember. only after being here. she realized the truth about it, and as cliche, as it sounded she wouldn't be where she was without Nick. That Fox was the only one who helped when no one else did, though it was by blackmail. even when she hurt his feeling and he had no reason to help her, he still did.

But besides that point was that he made Judy see her own flaws and saved her life. This made Judy wonder, what would her life be like If she hadn't met Nick that day, would she be home in defeat, working on the family farm, would the city be torn apart with animals at each other's throats. She didn't know but ultimately she didn't care. That was not the case, she had an amazing partner.

Judy headed to the park where spent some time on the weekend. Judy put her music player away as she pulled out her smartphone. opening a game to pass the game. It was a simple space shooter game. Judy tapped the screen causing her small pixelated ship to shoot lasers at the enemy ships. the game was simplistic as it was originally a P.A.W. gaming system game ported to a smartphone as her ship reached the end of the level.

All of these thoughts were on Judy's mind as her phone buzzed. The game paused as a pop up appeared Confirming her thought as she read the message, call from Mom and Dad. Judy sighed deep pressing the green answer button.


	3. Talks

Judy had prepared herself for this moment and thought about what she would say. She honestly did not know how her father would react.

"Hey Judy, your mother told me you wanted us to come to the city," Stu said obviously tugging the collar of his shirt nervously. Judy knew her father has embodied the stereotypes of being a rabbit, this meant he was extremely timid and sought to avoid any form of conflict.

"Yes Dad, I think it would be great if you mom came, and meet my friends at the ZPD, there also a lot of amazing stores and restaurants here, among other things" Judy replied.

"I Don't know Jude, the city could be pretty dangerous, It's full of predators and criminals" Stu stated.

"You'll be with me, a ZPD officer and It's not that bad here, I have a good amount friends" Judy claimed as Stu was still on the fence and thought it over.

"You really think we'll like it?" Bonnie asked as Judy nodded calming the two rabbits down.

"I'm sure you will like it, The city is not that bad and the friends I have here are amazing" Judy replied.

"Really, tell us about all your friends, I bet they'll sound great sweetheart" Bonnie stated as Judy smiled.

"Well, First there's Benjamin, he's the police receptionist, he's very sweet and pretty harmless, he would not hurt a fly. next, there is Nick, he's my partner on the police force, he's honest, trustworthy and loyal and extremely nice to me" Judy stated getting a smile from her parents.

"Sounds like your doing well in terms of friends" Bonnie complemented. as she talked it over with Stu.

"How about next Saturday" Stu proposed as Judy smiled.

"That would be perfect, I have Saturdays off and Nick and I often hang out" Judy stated as her parents smiled.

"This Nick seems nice, it will be nice to meet him" Bonnie replied as Judy gave a look.

"About Nick, I Feel there's something I should tell you in advance, promise you won't overreact but...Nick is a fox" Judy breathed expecting the worst.

"He's a fox, but you said... he doesn't sound like a fox," Stu said confused.

"He is, but I swear he is super nice, he's the one who helped me solve the Nighthowler case and helped me get my job back" Judy stated praising her partner as her parents looked at her thru the screen.

"Just please give him a chance and _please_ don't embarrass me in front of him" Judy stated as Stu sighed.

"Okay Jude, my gut is giving me a bad feeling, I'm not one for trusting foxes, especially city foxes, but I trust you" Stu replied as the conversation ended. Judy closed her phone sighing in relief as her screen was at the paused game. Judy exited out of the game putting her phone in her pocket.

Judy left the picnic table and decided to walk back to the apartments to tell Nick the good news. she began her walk back.

"You're being serious?" Nick asked partially in disbelief of what he heard.

"It's true, my Father said he'll give you a chance, you owe me" Judy stated sitting in Nick's lap as they finished the movie they began watching the previous night.

"And you're sure things won't escalate" Nick stated as Judy smiled.

"Don't worry, if things get too out of hand I have my magnum opus" Judy replied as Nick looked at her.

"You Magnum Opus?" Nick stated confused.

"The sad bunny eyes melts his heart like butter" Judy replied as Nick looked at her.

"my father told me no one wants to see a child crying so it makes sense, but you're like in your 20s that still works" Nick stated as Judy smiled.

"Want to try it out." Judy proposed as Nick shook his head

"No Fluff, I'll just take your word for it" Nick replied as he rubbed her back watching the movie.

Nick dug his paw into a box of candy as he and Judy looked at the screen. Nick offered the box to Judy as she took it gently pouring some into her paw as Nick could tell something was on her mind. Considering How Nick could tell something was up he wanted to help if he could.

"What's troubling you Carrots?" Nick asked as smiled

"I'm fine Nick" She replied as Nick looked at her, able to cut thru her facade.

"Judy, if something is wrong I wanna hear it, that's what friends are for" Nick replied as Judy looked at him.

"I'm just not completely sure my folk will like you" Judy admitted as Nick smiled as Judy repositioned herself facing him.

"Come on Judy, look at me, your folk said they'd give me a chance" Nick gestured smiling giving a thumbs up

"But still, you don't know my parents, they slow to embrace new ideas, even Gideon, they know him since he was young, they're not likely to just trust a city fox because I vouch for him" Judy replied seeing Nick shovel another paw of gummies in his maw

"You don't _need_ their approval of me, you can make your own decisions" Nick stated as Judy let out a small chuckle.

"I Know that better than anyone Nick, My parents never wanted me to be an officer, they didn't even want me to move to the city; if they had their way I'd be on the family farm pulling out carrots until the day I die" Judy admitted as Nick hugged her.

"You're so much more than that Judy, remember what you told me the first day we met, you would let someone else tell you who you can and cannot be" Nick replied as Judy smiled

"Still, it's best my parents just think we're work partners for now if they find out about us being a thing, if they knew the truth...they'd probably have a heart attack" Judy stated.

"So your family is one one of those, no one has dated outside of the species types" Nick stated.

"Outside of the town, I'm actually the first bunny the leave, remember" Judy corrected before she busted out laughing.

"What?" Nick asked in defense as Judy peeled a gummi off his cheek fur as Nick recoiled.

"Aren't sticky gummies just the worst" Judy gestured popping the candy into her mouth as Nick smirked.

You are just sly, you know that right" Nick stated as Judy smiled giving Nick a look

"I guess it's just us rubbing off on each other" Judy replied as the two sat there as Judy rubbed Nick's shoulders her eyes level to his chest.

Judy was thinking to herself. why were Nick and her were so good together, she was a rabbit and him was a fox, she was a country girl and he was a city boy, when they first met he was a criminal and she was an officer. they were completely different yet they just clicked. Judy leaned into Nick for hug not wanting to back away.

Eventually, it came to end when she backed up standing up.

"Nick, I've been wondering, If you would consider us moving in together" Judy proposed as Nick looked at her.

"Whoa, That's a little forward" Nick stated as Judy's face turned red.

"No not like that, 2 bedrooms, It's just we spend a lot of time together, we carpool to work, why not live together, we could both sell our small apartments and get one nice place between the two of us, and we go 50/50 on the rent" Judy explained as Nick rubbed his chin.

"I'd need to think it over Carrots" Nick stated.


	4. Slow Day

Monday morning came as Judy was woken up by her alarm. she yawned scratching her side as she got out of bed. After a slice of toast and heading to the communal showers she waited next to the red convertible for Nick. she noticed the light rain drizzling as Nick walked up to her carrying some paper cups.

"Cream and an excessive amount of sugar, just the way you like it" Nick replied as he handed her the cup. Judy blew on the surface sipping the warm drink as they both got in Nick's car. He pushed the keys into the ignition, starting the engine. Nick turned on the wipers watching them run across the glass. Nick set his drink in the cup holder as the car left the parking lot heading to the main plaza.

The two went into the station as per the usual where Clawhauser was snacking on a box of doughnuts.

"Morning Benjamin," Judy said to the chipper cheetah as he waved at them. both of the cops took a doughnut from the box.

"Judy, I'm gonna take a leak before assignments, met you in the bullpen" Nick started walking off leaving the two.

"So Judy, anything new with you," Benjamin asked as Judy rubbed her shoulder hesitant on if she should tell Clawhauser.

"Well, I'm introducing Nick to my parents" Judy stated as Benjamin gave a look.

"Good for you, Nick's honest guy; I feel your parents will love him" Benjamin replied as Judy smiled before looking down.

"I don't know, I hope so" she started rubbing her shoulder as Benjamin noticed.

"Oh, my gosh, the rumors are true" Benjamin stated able, to tell the truth by the way Judy rubbed herself.

"What, No, we are just partners" Judy defended as he smirked.

"Ok, yes Nick and I are together, but you can NOT tell anyone" Judy ordered as he gave a salute.

"By your orders Lieutenant, but you have to give me the juicy details." He teased as she pouted.

"Fine but no one else can know about this" she repeated as she told him about her and Nick, ending at the point they kissed.

"Aww, that is so romantic" Clawhauser stated as Judy chuckled telling him about the events after. which she kept to herself.

Flashback to the first night they spent together, the two of them were watching an old action movie when Judy suddenly planted a kiss on Nick. He was naturally caught off guard but enjoyed it, returning the kiss. eventually, the two went further as Nick gently pushed his tongue down her throat. This surprised Judy, she heard of this but never experienced it, to be honest, she almost gagged from the feeling and the size of Nick's tongue. Judy used her force to send Nick back down on the couch as the two kept their mouth contact. They broke away a glob of saliva between the two of them as it snapped.

"Wow, Car...Judy, I... that" Nick was honestly dumbfounded by her action as she also clearly nervous.

"I'm sorry Nick, I just lost control of myself, I shouldn't have forced myself upon you, it was unprofessional... I would like to apologize" Judy stated fearing she crossed a major line as Nick put his paws on her shoulders in comfort.

"Do you really feel that way about me?" Nick asked as Judy thought hard about how she was going to answer. It would either make or break her relationship with Nick.

"I... Yes, I've had these feelings for a while but I'm usually able to suppress it, please don't think badly of me but I'm in love with you Nicholas" Judy stated looking down clearly disappointed as Nick shifted his arms to her sides as picked her up to eye level. she prepared for the worst but felt a warm hug as she returned it putting her arm around his upper back and gripping his sides with her legs. Nick was holding her completely off the ground as she looked at him. It was clear what was on their minds and they did not need to say it

"Are you sure you want this, I don't want you to regret this later" Nick stated as she gently poked his nose, it was clear to both of them this is what she wanted

"I'm sure Slick" Judy confirmed as Nick smiled kissing her again.

"No way, you went there with Nick," Benjamin said honestly shocked, he expected the rumors of a relationship to be true but not this.

"Well not fully, I'm still...technically... I mean it doesn't count unless" Judy stuttered looking for the right sentence without sounding dirty.

"Let's just say you still have you V-Card intact and leave it at that" Benjamin replied seeing Nick come back from the bathroom.

"And that is why Road Runners is my favorite movie" Benjamin covered. as Judy turned around smiling, getting Nick the two of them heading back to the bullpen for their assignments.

Bogo was reading daily assignments as he finally came to Judy and Nick.

"Hopps and Wilde, you two are on traffic duty in Downtown, should be an easy day for you two" Bogo replied as Nick held a paw under the table as Judy high-pawed him.

That covers assignments, everyone, get out there and give it your all!" Bogo stated adjusting his glasses.

"Yes Sir," all the officers said leaving for their respective tasks.

Work was slow as the two sat there in the car parked in an alleyway. the only sound was the rain pattering off the car. Judy was finishing her morning cup of coffee eyeing the fog in the city.

"There's just something about fog, the way the lights bounce off it" Judy started making small talk with Nick as they just sat there. normally Nick would crank up the radio but not during work, they might miss a call and they'd never hear the end of it.

"So Bored" Nick replied running his digit on the foggy window drawing as Judy sighed.

"We Can't make them speed" Judy replied as the two just sat there making small talk.

"How come you always get to drive the cruiser?" Nick asked as Judy shrugged.

"Because You always drive the convertible," Judy replied as Nick looked at her nudging her shoulder.

"That's MY car, not really a valid response" Nick stated.

"Also, I've been an officer longer than you" Judy added as Nick smiled.

"I will concede, that is technically true" Nick stated as the two waited there.

The shift was boring as there was hardly any trouble. after there shift the two were heading back in Nick's Car as he yawned stretching.

"That was a productive day" Nick joked as he parked the car getting out with Judy as they walked into the complex heading towards the elevator.

"I Think I'll take the stairs today," Judy said wanting to stretch her legs as Nick smiled.

"This is where we part, and I'll see you tomorrow," Nick said entering the elevator as Judy opened the door. walking up the wooden staircase to her apartment. Judy entered her small room sighing upon realizing how small it actually was. Nick's apartment had a bedroom, living room and a kitchen, Judy just had one room, a bed a table and a microwave. she reached into her minifridge and put a dinner in the microwave, setting the timer before fell on her small springy bed looking up the ceiling. there was no doubt Nick's bed was softer. it partially made her wish she can spend the night with him more often. she wasn't joking about moving in together as the sounds of her neighbors echoed through the wall. Judy covered her ears with the pillow. turning away.

"obnoxious neighbors was kind of funny at first but now it was just tiring. Judy looked out her small window to the dark street as the buzzer rang. she reached over pulling the hot plastic tray from the microwave, pulling back the clear film, seeing her dinner. soggy carrots, runny Macaroni and cheese and lumpy mashed potatoes, see sighed grabbing the plastic fork, stabbing the soggy vegetables. after her dinner, she got ready for bed.


	5. Apartment

Nick was at Work filling out some paperwork. Judy's parents wanted her to come home for some sort of family celebration or something like that. she had given the chief a week's notice as Nick was on his own doing paperwork.

"Carrots, where are you when I need you?" Nick asked shaking his wrist before turning the page filling out the next paw sore from the work. This was not what Nick was expecting when he agreed to be an officer. he expecting car chases, gunfire, like in action films. Nick clicked his pen rubbing his sore paw.

"May as well take a break, I think I've earned it," Nick said leaving his desk. The fox made his way thru the station to the break room. Nick reached up to the counter which was obviously designed for bigger mammals. Judy needed a use a chair to get there as Nick reached for the box of doughnut.

"Clawhauser ate the jelly-filled doughnut" Nick started getting a chocolate glazed rings as he poured himself a cup of coffee sitting on the huge chairs. Nick bit into his doughnut before taking a sip of coffee. It felt really weird working without Judy. She would cast some smart remarks and they would spend the day talking but today was fairly quiet. not much of the force talked to him. Nick was drinking his coffee as the Chief walked in, looking down at the fox.

"Taking a break I see Wilde" Bogo stated as Nick stood up straight.

"Yes Sir, just about done" Nick stated as Bogo looked at him.

"I need those papers for the Miller case on my desk by 8.00" Bogo stated as Nick glanced.

"Consider it done"Nick replied finishing his doughnut heading back to work. It was 5.00 when Nick finished his paperwork looking for the Miller files. He searched the room for the files as they were nowhere in sight. Nick turned his office upside down looking at them as he remembered. earlier that week Judy was looking over the papers.

"Damn it Fluff" Nick stated, knowing she would not take the papers home; that meant they were at her apartment. Nick walked to Bogo's office knocking on the door.

"Come in," a voice said as Nick opened the door.

"Chief, about those Miller files, Ju... I mean Officer Hopps had them last at her place of residence, may I go get them?" Nick asked as Bogo sat down.

"Of Course Wilde, and remind me to have a chat with Hopps about removing files the premises," Bogo said as Nick nodded closing the door. he left the station as Clawhauser waved to him.

"Hey Nick, where are you going?" the Cheetah asked playing a mobile game on his phone as Nick sighed.

"I have to get a file from Judy's place, apparently she forgot the don't remove property the premises rule" Nick stated as Benjamin set his phone down.

"Yikes, Bogo is so gonna chew her out" Clawhauser stated remember the time Wolfard took something home. as Nick sighed.

"Be right back," Nick said stretching as he opened the door. Nick made his way to the parking lot thinking about what car to take. technically he was on the clock, but this was not official work as he shrugged eventually taking his convertible. The drive to the apartment never took long as Nick parked the car walking towards the walked up the wooden stairs coming into a hallway. he eventually came to Judy's apartment, marked by a pink welcome mat with a cartoon bunny on it.

"Of course" Nick muttered as he thought it over, he had never actually been in Judy's apartment, she talked about it but Nick has never seen it, despite the fact he and Judy had a key to each others apartment. Nick pulled out the key white had a plastic carrot on the chain as Nick placed it in the lock turning it.

Nick opened the door reaching for the lights. Judy's apartment was just one room, which was barely decorated. just a bed, with a desk and a lamp, and a microwave and a mini-fridge.

"Someone is on a shoestring budget" Nick stated as he picked a plastic try on the desk eyeing the food in the tray, placing it in the trash. as he noticed the handle on the desk.

"There we go," Nick said sliding the drawer open seeing a couple of papers stapled together. Nick grabbed the folder of papers without looking closing the drawer as a knocking was heard. Nick panicked at the thought of being seen in Judy's apartment. she was supposed to be in Bunnyburrow with her family, what would she be doing here. Nick approached the door looking thru the peephole.

"There was no one at the door. Nick opened the door still hearing knocking as Nick looked confused. It was then Nick realized the knocking was not coming from the door but the desk.

"Stupid Bunny must have left her phone here" Nick stated as he was reaching a horrible dilemma. Should Nick answer Judy's phone the thing was rumbling like a kit on caffeine.

"I Shouldn't, It would be a breach of her trust," Nick told himself as the desk kept making the knocking sound as Nick covered his ears.

"I'll just turn it off" Nick stated opened the drawer before slamming it closed.

"That is NOT a phone" Nick replied disturbed at the quick glance of what he saw as he curled up the sound of knocking the only audible sound as he held the paper.

"Why would Judy even have that, it seemed very uncharacteristic of her. Nick took it back this was the worst dilemma. on one paw, If Nick left it running Judy would know he was in here, But on the other paw... he _really_ did not want to touch it.

"Maybe It'll just run of juice," Nick said as he knows it was unlucky, that thing sounded like it was running off a D battery. the knocking making its way into Nick's skull as Nick pulled out a coin.

"Heads, I turn it off, Tails, I just let it be" Nick stated flicking the coin as it landed on the floor as his ears dropped.

Nick was re-entering the station carrying the folder as he approached Bogo's office knocking before he entered.

"Here sir... the Miller Files... You as requested" Nick said handing the envelope to Bogo as he looked thru it.

"Good work Wilde, have a good night and see you tomorrow" Bogo stated as Nick nodded.

After heading home, Nick laid on his bed, trying to get that image out of his head. Nick barely got a look at it but it was enough to leave an impression. It had to be a joke, there was no way Judy actually _used_ that thing" Nick thought logically as he heard a knock on his door.

"Speak of the devil," Nick said to himself getting up, he had expected Judy to be back by now as he opened the door as Judy gave him a big hug. Part of Nick wanted to push her off but he could not, he loved her too much. even if she had her quirks.

"You just gonna stand here and hug me or invite me in" Judy replied as Nick smiled.

"Sure, why not tell me about your day" Nick stated as smiled.

"You first Slick" Judy replied as Nick tugged his collar nervously as he picked her up, her wrapping her legs around him as Nick closed the door.

"awkward, but better now" Nick replied kissing Judy as he carried her to the sofa where the two spent a good hour or two kissing.

"I missed you so much" Judy stated nuzzling him as he smiled

"It was one day" Nick stated as she smiled nipping his ear with her blunt teeth.

"I still missed you" she repeated.


	6. Meeting the Parents

The week was the usual work which the duo found boring, but on the other paw, it meant crime was down and that was always good. It was a Saturday morning as Nick was sitting on the sofa reading a comic book as he flicked the page. Comic books were one of the few things Nick had not outgrown. Nick continued reading to kill time before meeting Judy's parents.

she told them she would bring them to his apartment around noon apparently they woke up really early, something about country life that never really seemed appealing to him 7 in the morning was early. Nick kept reading his comic. he just finished vacuuming around the place and decided to take a break as he sipped his bottle of water.

"Damn it Volt, you practically just let Armordillo get away" Nick stated looking at page, showing a brown fox in a blue outfit as he threw a ball of lightning at an armadillo with a metal shell who formed into a metal flipped the page seeing the lightning hit the target as there was knock at the door. Nick set down the comic walking to the door.

Outside the door, Judy was standing with her parents.

"Remember that Nick is my friend, don't overreact and _please_ don't embarrass me in front of him" Judy reminded.

"Don't worry Judy, we'll promise to be hip" Stu said trying act cool as Judy palmed herself

"No, please do NOT try to be cool, just be yourself, a more open-minded version of yourself" Judy reminded as the door opened. Nick was wearing his Pawaiian shirt and pants with his signature tie. Judy had told him to play dumb about the event as he looked at the older rabbits.

"Oh, Judy, nice to see you; what brings you here?" Nick asked kindly as she smiled.

"Hi Nick, I was just showing my folks around the city and thought why not introduce them to my partner on the force" Judy replied as Nick smiled.

"Well, it's an honor to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hopps, Officer Nicholas Wilde" Nick stated sounding formally extending his paw. Stu eyed this and looked at his daughter and wife before shaking it hesitatingly.

"Wouldn't want to be rude" Stu said kindly as Nick smiled, considering Stu didn't just taser him then and there seemed like a good step.  
"I just made some coffee, if any of you would like a cup" Nick offered as they shook there head.

"No Thank you, he had breakfast earlier" Stu claimed, whether or not he was telling the truth Nick could not tell.

"It was nice meeting your friend Sweetheart" Bonnie stated like her husband a bit anxious to move on.

"Actually Nick, I was wondering if you'd like to come along" Judy stated as this shocked her parents.

"What?" The three of them said in unison. the honestly surprised Nick, he said he would be okay with her introducing her folks to him, not travel around the city with them. Nick hated being on spot.

"You lived here longer than me, you probably know all the best spots" Judy explained as Nick could not argue with that.

"Actually being a tour guide sounds interesting, I'd love to" Nick replied as Stu put a paw on Judy's shoulder.

Judy can we talk " Stu said clearly not at ease as she nodded before turning to Nick.

"Nick, do you mind if we have a family chat?" Judy asked as he nodded in which she smiled heading back inside.

"It's cool, I get it" Nick stated nodding at Judy

"We promise to be quick" Judy stated as she heard the door close. after Nick was out of ear range the trio began talking.

"What is it?" Judy asked politely as Stu looked at her.

"I Don't feel comfortable around him" Stu replied as Judy sighed.

"What do you mean, don't feel comfortable around him, you seemed to get off on a good paw" Judy stated.

"I was just being polite, I don't trust him" Stu explained as Judy groaned.

"Dad, Nick is my partner on the force, he is an officer, he has taken an oath to protect and serve and hold the law above all else, you can trust him" Judy stated as they were clearly conflicted.

"We Don't know him" Bonnie claimed as Judy punched the wall easily shocking her parents.

"That's the problem... you DON"T know him! yet your acting like he's some criminal based only on his species!" Judy exclaimed calming down before looking at her mom and dad starting to tear up.

"Look, I trust Nick, I've known him for about a year, He has always been honest with me, even when I didn't deserve his help he was there for me" Judy stated as he folks looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked as Judy breathed deeply.

"You remember when I first thought I solved the case of the missing mammals, I told the entire city that the changes in predators were because of something in their DNA because that's what I was raised to believe, I hurt a lot of mammals, and I betrayed Nick's trust... after he helped me. Later when i found out about the Nighthowler. He still offered to help me, even after what I said. I would have been okay if he said no; I expected him to say no, I expected him to hate my guts and I would have deserved it... But he still chose to help the city" Judy explained as her parents were looking down on the floor.

"Look Judy I... I'm sorry" Stu stated as tapping her paws together.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to" Judy replied as Stu sighed.

"Okay, I guess making assumptions about Nick is... dumb, we'll try out hardest to give him an honest chance," Stu said as Judy hugged him.

"All I'm asking" she replied knocking on the door. a minute or two passed as Nick opened the door.

"How was family talk?" Nick asked closing the door behind him twirling his keys.

"Everything is alright Nick, just had a small chat" Judy stated as Nick dismissed it as Stu looked up to Nick.

"Look, Mr. Wilde. I'll be honest; I have a hard time trusting predators, especially foxes, don't hold it against me because it's just the way I was raised, but if Judy vouches for you, I'll trust her judgement... she has a tendency of making the right choices" Stu explained as Nick look smirked.

"Thank you, Mr. Hopps, I know I must be hard, but just know I appreciate it"Nick stated seeing Judy and her mom smiling.

"Well, How about some City landmarks first, like the central plaza, the fountain is breathtaking" Nick stated as Stu and Bonnie looked at each other.

"Sounds interesting" Stu replied as Nick began walking as the two older bunnies looked up.

"Were walking?" Bonnie said confused as Nick smiled.

"Of course, take in the natural beauty of the city, everyone is in such a hurry these days" Nick replied beginning their walking. after a 3 mile walk to the fountain, the four sat down on the fountain edge. Judy's parents were rubbing their feet.

"My paws are so tired" Bonnie stated as they admired to look at the fountain.

"Wow, The central plaza looks... breathtaking, wish I had my camera" Bonnie stated.

"Why not just use your phone Mom" Judy stated as Bonnie looked at her.

"You can actually do that?" Stu said confused as Judy smiled pulling out her white phone.

"It's easy, I'll show you" Judy stated showing her folks how to open the camera app on their smartphone. Judy aimed the phone at the fountain snapping a pic showing it to her folk before turning to Nick.

"Hey Nick, you mind taking a photo of us," Judy asked handing her smartphone to Nick.

"I Prefer Flip-phones but sure" Nick stated before getting the camera in focus.

"Okay, I got it, everyone smile," Nick said as the family smiled as Nick snapped the picture.

"Let me see" Judy eagerly said looking at the photo.

"Nick, that angle is incredible" Judy stated looking at the picture.


	7. A New Day

Judy looked at the photo on her screen as she walked with her parents back to the apartments. the sun was setting as the groups rubbed their feet from the hours of walking around the city.

"Well, It was nice meeting your folks Judy, see you later" Nick stated entering the elevator leaving Judy with her parents as they looked around the room.

"He seemed nice," Bonnie said as they Stu patted his pants getting his keys out.

"I'll get the truck... It was nice seeing you Jude" Stu replied as she hugged him.

"Likewise" She replied as Bonnie smiled.

"Stu, why not get the truck ready, I'll be right there" she replied watching him leave. the two women were standing there.

"So what's really going on with you Judy?" Bonnie asked as Judy looked at her mother confused as to what she was implying.

"What are you talking about mom?" Judy stated as to what her mother was on about before coming to realization. there was no way she could have known about that.

"You and Nick, you're clearly more than partners" Bonnie pushed looking down at her daughter as Judy's ears sunk. how could she have figured it out?

"Yeah, he helped me, we've become really good friends" Judy mislead as her mother smirked.

"Judith Hopps, I wasn't born yesterday, It's obvious there is more to it" Bonnie defended as Judy sighed.

"Okay mom, Yes I have feelings for Nick, what gave it away?" Judy asked curiously as she mother smiled.

"It's just one of those things a mother knows" Bonnie stated as Judy looked down.

"You must be so ashamed of me" Judy replied as Bonnie put her paw on Judy's shoulder.

"Judy, How could I ever be ashamed of you, you've achieved so much" Bonnie replied smiling at her.

"Really, you're okay with me having feelings for Nick who is a fox," Judy said in disbelief as Bonnie smirked.

"Judy, you're a grown woman, you can make your own choices, if you want to be with Nick your father and I will respect that, we may not love the idea of you being with a fox, but we'll respect it" Bonnie replied as Judy hugged her.

"Mom, If you could not tell the rest of the family, I'd appreciate it" Judy stated as Bonnie smiled, zipping her mouth as the truck arrived.

"Goodbye mom, goodbye dad" Judy stated watching her folks drive off in their rusted pickup truck.

Judy walked back into the apartment complex. walking up stairs she entered the small room that was her apartment, cleaning up she made her bed. pulling a cardboard box full of DVD cases. because of Judy's parents coming to visit, Nick and she postponed the event to tonight as Judy looked thru her discs. after picking a movie she set her box down under her bed.

Judy left her apartment walking up the stairs to the higher floor knocking on Nick's door which opened. the smell of stir-fry filling the air.

"You pick a good movie?" Nick asked running a spatula thru the pan of food as Judy placed a case on the counter as Nick picked it up. showing a wolf dressed in a superhero outfit carrying a shield resembling a police badge.

" _Bronze Shield, the super cop who can't be stopped_ " Nick read setting the case down as Judy picked it up

"By God, this looks cheesy" Nick added as Judy smiled walking to the living room.

"How's dinner coming along?" Judy asked getting the DVD player ready as Nick put on the finishing touches.

"Right on time, as always, Iced tea sound good" Nick stated spreading it to two plates. setting each on the coffee table before them, each with a pair of chopsticks.

"Love ya Nick" Judy replied picking a carrot slice with the sticks as he smiled.

"I Know" Nick replied sitting beside her as Judy pressed the play button.

The movie was cheesy at best, but this what they enjoyed. a night together eating stir-fry watching old cheesy movies. they would finish their dinner 15 minutes into the movie. a third into the movie Judy would lean up against Nick, as he wrapped his arm around her. the hour mark is when things would get started as she crawled up on him, laying the fox on his back. the two would spend a while kissing, the warmth of their spit as Nick put his hands around her back. as the movie would reach its end the two would end up fully making out, to into each other to even recall how the film ended.

The credits rolled as Nick got up holding Judy Bridal style as he carried her back to the bedroom. she always liked this part, being carried, though for the life as she could not identify why.

"Fluff, If I said you had a cute butt, would you hold it against me?" Nick teased as she smiled wrapped her arms around his neck.

"If _You_ said it...No, I wouldn't" she stated as he gently laid her on the bed. judy began to undo her shirt.

"Nick, I've been thinking about this, us and... I want to take the next step" Judy admitted as this caught Nick off guard as she tossed her shirt aside and began removing her jeans as Nick undid his shirt. Usually, they would make out in their underwear. on a rare event, Nick and Judy would pleasure themselves with her paw slid under the elastic of their garments.

The thought of actually being in her was a shock. he had to be sure.

"Judy, that... I don't want us to do something we'll later regret" Nick stated as she rolled over on top of him smiling kissing his stomach reaffirming that she wanted this as Nick undid her undergarments. this was actually the first time he had seen her fully undressed. nick ran one of his digits down the moist crotch removing the underwear gently admiring her pink area as she smiled.

"we know what you're thinking, so go ahead about how cute I look naked" Judy replied as Nick pulled her onto him.

"There is a difference between being cute and being beautiful, and your sex is beautiful" Nick claimed as she tugged the edge of the boxers removing them as they both laid naked on the bed.

"I need to hear you say it," Nick said wanting confirmation before taking things to the next step as she nodded reaching to the nightstand pulling out a small clear bottle.

"Nick, I want this" Judy affirmed squirted a glob on her paws rubbing them together before massaging Nick as he laid back looking up. Judy positioned herself on him. she expected to scream, and scream she did as she thrust down and he shot up into her.

It was morning as they both laid there sleeping and fully exhausted from the night as Judy laid on her fox, her arms cuddling awoke fully tired, not wanting to move as Nick opened his eyes, the two admiring each other as they kissed. he softly pets her back as she smiled. she honestly did not know what came over her, but she was glad it happened, she had finally overcome that step as she cuddled up to Nick.

"You what this means right?" Judy asked as he softly squeezed her tail as her eyes opened wide.

"Totally worth it" he replied as she playfully smacked him, not enough to hurt him but more to tease him as she finally got up making a loud pop sound.

"Wow, that was incredible, I'm gonna take a shower" Judy smiled getting up stretching as Nick watched her rump sway as she walked into the bathroom. Nick left the bed rotating his arms.

"I'll get started on breakfast" Nick stated as Judy pocked her head out from the doorway.

"Get your cute ass in here Wilde" Judy ordered as he smirked.

"Fluff that's my word" Nick replied as she giggled.

"Because it suits you so well" Judy replied as Nick walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him.


End file.
